What About Me?
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: “They always look at her,” I vented. “I mean, I’m her daughter, and their age! Why can’t anyone see that!” Loliver two shot
1. The Other Truscott

Alrighty, here's a two shot for today

**Alrighty, here's a two shot for today! And I have a project due Wednesday that I'm procrastinating for this, so you all better thank me by reviewing! (I really don't wanna do the project!) **

**Disclaimer: This song belongs to Mitchel and Emily, and of course Disney. Is it me, or do they own everything good?!**

"Lilly what took you so long?!" Todd asked me as I stepped out of my mom's car and onto the curb outside of the movie theatre.

"My mom had to get ready for a party tonight," I explained, pointing my thumb back to the car at my mother who was still shouting safety tips at me. Oh mom.

"Oh, hi Mrs. T." he called, waving at the car. She waved politely back. A few of the other guys came over and said their hellos. Miley stepped by my side as I sighed.

"They always look at her," I vented. "I mean, I'm her daughter, and their age! Why can't anyone see that?!"

"Because your mom wears less… _conservative_ clothes," Miley answered.

"I'm sick of this! Now I know how Kate felt in John Tucker Must Die!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Oliver asked, skateboarding over to our group.

"Oh, the usual. Guys crowding my mom as I stand in the background and watch enviously." But he'd left after I said mom. Boys! "That's it!" I decided, turning to Miley, who seemed a little scared. "I want another makeover, but this time for real!"

"Uh, no thanks. Last time I did that I ended up with the smell of spaghetti in my hair for a week and a half!"

"I won't sue anyone this time!" I promised.

"Ok, but then you have to agree to enter the talent show next month!" she threatened. Urgh, stupid ultimatums!

"Urgh, fine!"

--

I walked into the school building, confidently walking to my locker. Just as I was grabbing my textbook, Oliver walked over with Miley.

"Hey Miles, who's that at Lilly's locker?" he whispered thinking I couldn't hear. I shut my locker door and turned just in time to see his jaw to hit the floor. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face.

We were now in eleventh grade, but I remember when Miley and I had made me look something like this in ninth. He'd been out of town visiting his grandmother in Iowa, hence my lack-of-a-date. Usually we'd go to a dance with eachother, but obviously that wasn't happening.

Now, I impatiently let his eyes wander over my body. Wow, never thought I'd let Oliver do that. But I tapped my foot as he noticed my shoes; BCBGirls "Fondale" Thong sandals; my skirt, a short faded denim pair; my shirt, a pink Faria Beach halter top from Hollister; up to my face which had sparkly pink lip gloss (plumper), blush, pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara; and finally my hair, parted to the side with some new highlights.

"L-Li-Lilly?" he stuttered, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Oliver?" I mocked, the same fascination in my tone. He snapped back and turned to address Miley.

"Yup, it's her," he confirmed. He then turned his attention back on me. "So, why're you dressed like that?"

"I wanted a change," I answered with a shrug. We started walking to our first hour class. When we entered, no one seemed to care. But when someone looked, and then gasped, that basically got everyone's attention. And I guess my new look kept it.

For the whole week, no one breathed a word about my mom. All of the focus on the Truscott women came from me. And I'd never felt happier. Or well, at least that's what I thought.

Friday afternoon, Miley and I were at our usual table at Rico's. I was reading a magazine and Miley was filing her nails when Oliver jogged over.

"Hey Lilly, we're starting a burping contest. Ya want in?" he asked.

I was about to accept, when I realized how wrong that would be. "EW!"

"But you used to love them! You were like, the burping queen!"

"Used to and were being the key terms." And with that, I grabbed my magazine and left. I noticed Oliver say something to Miley, and then glance over at me.

--

Hmm, what to do, what to do? I could call Lilly and- oh, right. Lilly doesn't skateboard anymore. It feels like I've lost my best friend. But I guess, if you think about it, I have. This Lilly Truscott only likes shopping and staring at guys.

She even changed her alter ego! Yeah sure, it's still Lola, but she doesn't do colorful outfits and hair! She now has layered brown hair with bangs in her face that have red tips on them. I mean, I guess that's ok. She doesn't get strange looks wherever we go with Hannah, but I miss Lilly! It's like, without her, there's nothing for me to do. Maybe I just need a life.

I nearly jumped out of my bed when I heard the phone ring. It was Miley. "Hey," I answered.

"Hey, it's time for your lessons."

Yes, something to do! "K, be right over." I picked up my board and, after staring at it solemnly for a moment, ran outside and started over to Miley's house.

**So, I don't think it's very good, and it's a little short, but hey! Give me some credit!**

**Next one'll be up in a little bit!**


	2. If I Didn't Have You

**Ok, I have to work fast. **

"Oliver, what are you wearing?" I asked my obviously delusional best friend as he walked over to my locker before school. He was wearing and INC tributary skeleton t-shirt. It was all gray and black, except for a few red spots. I hope those were designed to be there!

Over the shirt he had a black hoodie with a skull wearing a crown. I'm pretty sure it's Marc Ecko. For pants he had black (or insanely dark blue) skinny jeans I recognized from Macy's. They were Calvin Klein. His shoes were, at first glance, Converse. But a closer look revealed a signature 'Ed Hardy'. They were black with a large white skull and no laces, but there was a chain going from the top hole to the bottom. Only on the outside though. Good thing, otherwise the boy would more than likely trip himself.

"Well, you changed your look, so I thought I'd change mine," he answered with a blank expression and tone.

I started laughing. "Good one Ollie. No really, what's going on?"

"I'm not joking. I gave that up."

"Look at your hair!" I commented, ignoring his 'no joke' remark. I walked over and grabbed a strand of his hair. It was straightened downward to cover the right side of his face. When I let go, he flipped it off the side a little. "Oh my God, you're wearing eyeliner!" I exclaimed in a quiet yell.

He shrugged. "Yeah so?" When I remained silent he added "Oh, and I've decided to make Mike Standley a prep. Yeah, he now only wears solid polo's tucked into his khaki pants. Then there are his boat shoes-"

That's where I stopped him. I just don't get how he said that with a straight face! "Nice try Oliver. Now go home and put on your old self."

"No, not until you do the same."

"I'm better off this way. And you're, well, not." Again, he shrugged. He walked off, slowly, towards first period. Wow, now I'm freaked out.

The rest of the week Oliver wore only black and gray clothing, and his hair slanted in his face. He never smiled. Girls, instead of laughing, now gave him terrified looks when he passed them in the halls. And none of this faltered his depression. And I had all the pressure from the talent show coming up.

Miley was giving me vocal lessons, though I'll admit that the song she wrote for me isn't a lot of singing. I found that slightly insulting.

On Friday afternoon, I grabbed Oliver just as he was going into his house down the street. "Ok, you can cut the act, Oken!"

"What act?" he asked, STILL expressionless. He hadn't even flinched when I shoved him against the wall.

"This emo-kid crap! Just stop it, ok! I miss the old, fun Oliver!"

"And I miss the old, fun Lilly," he reiterated.

"What?"

"I miss the old you," he admitted, sighing. Wow, who'd have thought? "Now you're just like Amber and Ashley. You won't do anything fun, and you're kind of mean… er."

"But, people aren't comparing me to my mom anymore," I argued. His head snapped up.

"That's what this is all about?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Every time we go somewhere, all the guys look at her, and never at me."

"But Lilly, you can't change for a guy! You need to find one who likes you for you. Who thinks you're perfect just the way you are."

"Wow Oliver, that's awfully deep of you."

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot of time to think this past week, what with no one talking to me and all."

"So you've been planning that speech?"

"Basically," he nodded, then looked at me and laughed.

"He laughs!" I joked, and then pulled him into a hug. "Now promise me you'll go in there and put on your normal clothes?"

"Only if you do the same."

"Agreed." I walked back to my house and went straight up to my room, where I looked through my closet for the right outfit. I decided on a pink short sleeved hoodie from AE, and a long sleeved pink, green, and brown shirt under that. I put on denim Bermuda shorts, and pink, white, and green plaid Converse low tops.

I quickly put my hair into low pigtails and then threw a green visor beanie on my head. I grabbed my skateboard, which I had kept underneath my bed, and started off to the school.

--

When I arrived I had changed my outfit. I had on a Marc Ecko Cut & Sew Scribble Fest Polo with a light blue, short sleeved, button down shirt underneath it. I had the sleeves slightly rolled over eachother. I chose medium blue baggy jeans, and blue DC skate shoes.

When Lilly showed up, I was so relieved to see that she'd held up her end of our deal. We sat together, along with Miley, and waited for the end. I guess Lilly was last, cause I got called up and I know that there weren't many others after me. I started singing a song Miley wrote for me.

_I__f I were a rich man_

_With a million or two_

_I'd live in a pent house_

_In a room with a view_

I made a box in midair with my fingers, and raised my eyebrows at Lilly. She giggled.

_And if I were handsome_

_Well it could happen_

She looked doubtfully at me, but I saw the humor in her eyes.

_Those dreams do come true_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

_I__f I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

After the first verse, there was supposed to be a long pause. However that's when Lilly got up and started singing. Miley. She smiled guiltily up at us.

_For years I have envied_

_Your grace and your charm_

_Everyone loves you, ya know_

I threw in a quick '_Yes I know, I know, I know_' and she laughed.

_But I must admit it_

_Big guy you always come through_

_I wouldn't have nothing _

_If I didn't have you_

_You and me together_

_That's how it should always be_

_One without the other_

_Don't mean nothing to me_

_Nothing to me _

She gave me back the mike.

_Yeah I wouldn't be nothing_

_If I didn't have you to serve_

_Just a punky little eyeball _

_And funky optic nerve, word _

I passed the microphone back to her.

_Hey I never told you this, but uh_

_Sometimes I get a little blue_

_But I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have you_

There was short dance sequence, and then a bit more singing. "And the winners of this years talent show are Lilly and Oliver!" Mr. Correlli announced afterward, which sent Amber to the bathroom in tears, Ashley following shouting unhelpful condolences at her.

The three of us went to Rico's. After a while it was the two of us, me and Lilly. We talked, and she mentioned my 'speech' from before.

"So you think there's a guy that'll like me as a skater?" she asked, looking hopefully into my eyes. And this I could answer with honesty.

I stared straight into her sparkling blue eyes and answered confidently, "Absolutely." Her eyes widened slightly, as I assumed she'd caught on to what I was saying. "Lilly, ya know how I kinda liked your mom?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded, looking disappointed. "I only did because she's like an older version of you." Her head shot back up, and I held her gaze. Slowly, we both leaned in.

That night was a blur, if you can tell, but I'll always remember the first time I felt her lips on mine. That magical feeling of wholeness.

**This was so supposed to be up last night, but stupid fanfiction kept making this into my AN at the top, and then two paragraphs. It was annoying! So I finally gave up, and edited it just now! **

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


End file.
